This application is the second competing renewal of a T32 program initially funded in 2005 and initiated in 2006. The proposed Research Training Program in Experimental Medicine and Pathology is designed to prepare veterinarians for independent careers in biomedical research. All trainees (n = 6/year) will be at the postdoctoral level with appointments as Research Fellows in appropriate departments of Tulane University or Louisiana State University. The objective of the program remains to prepare veterinarians for independent careers in biomedical research where they can apply their unique constellation of skills to translational research that will impact human and animal health. This training grant is joint venture between Tulane University Health Sciences (includes the School of Medicine, School of Public Health and Tropical Medicine and the Tulane National Primate Research Center-TNPRC) and Louisiana State University (LSU) Schools of Medicine (LSUSOM) and Veterinary Medicine (LSUSVM) with the TNRPC and LSUSVM having the lead roles. Research projects performed while supported by this training grant can be used towards fulfilling the requirements of a PhD at either Tulane or LSU. Training will include instruction in aspects of comparative medicine, pathology and microbial pathogenesis and broad exposure to state-of-the-art investigative tools needed for molecular-mechanism-based biomedical research using animal models. Funding provided by this application will support mentored research training emphasizing bench and translational research using multidisciplinary methods and critical thinking in experimental design, data interpretation, oral and written communication skills and ethical conduct of research. Trainees also receive instruction in preparation of NIH grant applications and will be expected to submit an NIH grant (K01, K08 or R21). The program consists of diverse, highly skilled and productive research mentors and is guided by experienced leadership including an internal steering committee and an external advisory committee. Measure of success include: i) recruitment and retention of trainees to fill all available positions, ii) attainment of a PhD by all 10 eligible trainees with seven of those individuals now in junior faculty positions in academia or scientist positions in industry or government, and iii) an average of 4 publications/trainee from the training period.